


We can't let our burritos get cold

by elithecutetrash



Category: Laineybot - Fandom
Genre: Eating, Friendship, Laineybot - Freeform, my dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elithecutetrash/pseuds/elithecutetrash
Summary: Lame fanfiction I did for a laineybot video where we eat and play with kids.





	We can't let our burritos get cold

"My dude, I'm frickin hungry" Lainey whines as we play with the kids. I look down at my watch and it's about 6pm. "You should be its dinner time!" I laugh. I went food shopping with Lainey earlier in the day and we got the ingredients to make tofu burritos. "how about I make us some delicious tofu burritos?" I ask hoping they agree because my stomach is starting talk to me. Lainey hops up and runs to the kitchen obviously hyped about the burritos. So the kids and I follow them. I ask Lainey where the frying pans are because I haven't been hanging out in the kitchen that much because Greg usually cooks dinner while Lainey and I chill. Lainey brings me a pan that's big enough to cook up some tofu and another pan to cook some vegetables. I fry up the tofu and make sure that the seasoning is just right while Lainey chops and cooks the veggies. The rice is being cooked in the rice maker and just as the timer goes off for the rice the veggies and tofu are done cooking. I'm almost certain that Lainey's stomach yells at me as I assemble a burrito for everyone in the house. We sit down to eat and through a mouth full of burrito they say to me " my dude, thanks for making me food." To which I reply "that's what friends are for" we are half way through our burritos, tortillas hanging out of our mouths when it dawns on us that we didn't tell Greg it was time to eat. But we continued to eat anyway. We'll tell him after we're done. We can't let our burritos get cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Friends make each other food.


End file.
